Katekyo Hitman Boyfriend!
by Angeburger
Summary: Have an unrequited love? Desperately yearning for him from afar? Don’t know how to go about approaching him? Or maybe he’s already rejected you but you don’t want to give up on him quite yet? The KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart covers
1. Target One: Yamamoto

**Notes:** Okay, since I've been seeing a lot of the so-and-so character user's manual/guide things around in various anime categories, they sort of inspired me to do my own spin-off concerning the relationship one wishes to have with whichever character, and I decided to start in the KHR section! I've never really worked with this kind of format before(I hope no one else has done one exactly like this b/c I'll feel like a copier or something…please tell me if it's been done) and have to make up sections and stuff along the way, but here I go! By the way, there will probably be spoilers, so if you aren't up to the Future Arc at least, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the things that are mentioned below this point. Characters and material are all copyright Akira Amano.

* * *

**KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart**

_This guide is to be exclusively used by Fangirls, Fanboys, Otakus, and OC characters who are involved in/obsessed with the KHR! fandom._

Have an unrequited love? Desperately yearning for him from afar? Don't know how to go about approaching him? Or maybe he's already rejected you but you don't want to give up on him quite yet? Whatever the case, the **KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart **covers every aspect you need to know about the KHR! guy of your choice and guarantees a one-hundred percent success rate in your blossoming, new relationship with him(_fine print:if he accepts you_)!

All you have to do is read the extensively researched information regarding your love interest and follow the few simple suggestions below.

**TARGET ONE--YAMAMOTO **

(In full color: Twelve pictures of target in his daily life: at school, at baseball practice, during a baseball game, at friend's house, at sushi restaurant, current school photo, etc…)

**Information On Target**

**Full name:** Yamamoto, Takeshi

**Current Age: **15

**Date of Birth: **24 April, Taurus.

**Blood Type: **O

**Physical Description: **N/A (If you do not know what your love interest looks like by now, this guide is probably not for you)

**Occupation(s):** Namimori Middle School student, school's star baseball player, current Rain Guardian of the Vongola Decimo

**Personality Type:** Cheerfully naïve

**Likes: **His friends, the mafia game, baseball, kendo, sushi

**Dislikes:** There is probably not much Yamamoto Takeshi does _not_ like, but it has been proved that he can be irritated by self-centered, cold people who do not focus on what they should be doing.

**Friends: **Yamamoto Takeshi considers nearly everyone a friend, even if that person has threatened and/or tried to kill him in the past or present, and his personality allows him to get along well with just about everyone. But his closest friends include Sawada Tsuna and his mafia family. You won't have to worry about playing your cards right if you want to become his friend; all you have to do is introduce yourself and things will work out from there.

**How To Go About Winning Him Over**

**For the Shy type**

If you consider yourself to be this type of person, it might take a little more work than usual to make this relationship happen, but it's not to say it won't happen. Remember, this guide guarantees an incomparable success rate in confessing your feelings no matter who you are.

_Introducing Yourself and Becoming Friends_

If you are this type of person, you may find that you are socially awkward or exceedingly anxious when you are around Yamamoto Takeshi, regardless of whether you have known him for x amount of time or have never spoken to him in your entire life. Perhaps you are the shy type that watches from afar and essentially stalks this person--no matter, he is most likely oblivious of your presence if you are not acquainted. This section deals with putting yourself out in the open so he will no longer be oblivious of you and acknowledge your existence.

The first step in making yourself known to him is taking the initiative to strike up a conversation: perhaps you've overheard him talking about baseball and wished you could add in your thoughts? As this is one of his main interests, it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring baseball up when you decide to talk to him. If you're not exactly the talkative type, no worries. He will do enough talking for the both of you as long as you start the conversation and smile and nod along the way.

But if you are not a fan of baseball and therefore know nothing about this topic, there are other ways to go about getting him to notice you. If you attend the same school and see him on a regular basis, perhaps you could try the clumsy approach-- 'accidentally' drop something of yours, be it a textbook or pencil, and Yamamoto, being the nice guy he is, will no doubt pick it up for you. You've got his attention--now don't waste your opportunity!

If you do not attend the same school, he can be found at the Namimori Middle School's batting field or his family's restaurant _Takesushi_ on a regular basis when outside of school.

_Making Your Feelings Known_

If after becoming acquaintances or friends with Yamamoto Takeshi you are still unable to appropriately express your feelings, the best thing you can do is work up the courage to say so(unless you're completely content with where you are) or perhaps make a romantic gesture such as making him a homemade bento for lunch. But be warned, you must make your intentions _completely clear_, as he can make the wrong assumption and think you just want to be good friends.

As a warning, do _not_ express your true love for him in the form of a written confession because love notes are unreliable and can not be accounted for the entire time--they can become lost, stolen, or misconceptions can arise from their presence. It's better to confess face-to-face, because he deserves that much, doesn't he?

If you are honest and clear with the way you feel towards him, no matter how shy or socially awkward you are, you should have no problem with starting your relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi. He will never try to make you feel bad and will let you down easy and remain your friend if you are not his type.

**For the Moderate type**

If you consider yourself to be average regarding personality type, then winning over Yamamoto Takeshi will probably be the easiest for you, since he considers himself a normal Japanese youth.

_Introducing Yourself and Becoming Friends_

You will probably have no trouble with introducing yourself to Yamamoto Takeshi; perhaps you are already acquainted as classmates, or perhaps you are a regular customer at _Takesushi _and he knows you as a familiar face. Just be yourself and do what you would normally do, and you two will become fast friends in no time.

_Making Your Feelings Known_

If you are the moderate type, you probably don't need help with this, either. But if you find yourself dithering and taking on a case of stomach butterflies, slather on the self-encouragement or talk it over with a close friend who supports your goal of winning his heart. You probably have the clearest mind of all the types, so you are capable of confessing clearly and letting him know exactly what's on your mind.

As a warning, you may assume that spending time with him is enough for him to know how you feel. If you have been on a number of dates with him but he doesn't actually realize that you want to be more than friends, you will have to make this known.

Being yourself around Yamamoto Takeshi is your best bet.

**For the Bold type**

If you find yourself _thinking _you are the bold type, you probably aren't. If you _are_ this type of person, you will _know it _instantly. Depending on the type of extreme level you operate on as this type, it could be the easiest or the hardest thing ever to make your feelings towards Yamamoto Takeshi known.

_Introducing Yourself and Becoming Friends_

You, in your own special way, have probably already made him acknowledge your presence. You will most likely not need help concerning introductions. But, please, do not be _too_ overbearing and expecting or Yamamoto Takeshi will become internally depressed for falling short of your demands.

_Making Your Feelings Known_

Again, you have probably already done this, and had no problem doing so. Being bold, it's in your nature to make yourself and your opinions known to anyone who's willing to listen, and even to those who are not. If you have not confessed already, do not do anything brash that will potentially distract his school or sports performances, because his grades suffer enough from baseball as it is, and his baseball career is one of the things he considers most important in his life, second only to friends and family.

But, please, do not be _too_ overbearing and expecting of Yamamoto Takeshi or he will become internally depressed if he falls short of your demands.

As a warning, please watch your feminine boldness around Yamamoto Takeshi because he is still a teenage boy and can become flustered or overwhelmed by surprises regarding the opposite gender, as proved by the Future Arc. If you are a male, this does not apply to you.

Keep in mind that Yamamoto Takeshi has great respect towards Sawada Tsunayoshi and will probably put him first and foremost, even before you because of certain events in the past that most likely occurred before he met you, so please do not become jealous of this attachment.

**Best Places to Meet Him**

Namimori Middle School batting field

Family sushi restaurant _Takesushi_

Namimori Middle School

The home of Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Best Places for a Date**

Amusement Park

Baseball game

**Topics to Avoid**

There are very few things you should not talk about when around Yamamoto Takeshi, but it's a given that you should not insult Sawada Tsunayoshi around him. Also, since his mother figure has not been announced/is not known of at this point, it is probably safe to assume that this is a taboo subject as well.

**Help Hotline**

If the **KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide To Winning His Heart** did not cover one of your concerns, please feel free to call the toll-free number on the back of this booklet. Remember, this line is _not_ for complaints because complaints will not be made with the success rate we guarantee.

**Warnings: **If you are above the age of eighteen, it is strongly advised against pursuing Yamamoto Takeshi, for he is a minor by law. If you are also interested in baseball/on a baseball/softball team, it is advised against playing said game with him unless you are exceedingly skilled because he becomes completely engrossed to the point of being potentially dangerous when in his baseball mode.

(Fine print) _By law, it is not the responsibility or fault of the __**KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart's**__ corporation if you are in any way, shape, form, or fashion rejected/maimed/blown up/injured/bitten to death/impaled/incapacitated, etc… by the object of your affection. All follies and/or medical bills that arise from your decision to pursue (insert name here), in entirety, resulted from your own mistakes._

* * *

**End notes: **And there you have it! I know it still needs a bit of developing, but I just wanted to get this out there as a prototype. Experiments are fun! I hope it was fun to read and I didn't leave anything out/make anything unclear.

**Next Target: **Will be chosen from a random drawing…on second thought, I'm taking requests. First come first serve!

Thanks for reading! Tell me how it is, even if it sucked, please!


	2. Target Two: Mukuro

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the things that are mentioned below this point. Characters and material are all copyright Akira Amano.

**KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart**

_This guide is to be exclusively used by Fangirls, Fanboys, Otakus, shonen-ai lovers who need a place to start, and OC characters who are involved in/obsessed with the KHR! fandom._

Have an unrequited love? Desperately yearning for him from afar? Don't know how to go about approaching him? Or maybe he's already rejected you but you don't want to give up on him quite yet? Whatever the case, the **KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart **covers every aspect you need to know about the KHR! guy of your choice and guarantees a one-hundred percent success rate in your blossoming, new relationship with him(if he accepts you)!

All you have to do is read the extensively researched information regarding your love interest and follow the few simple suggestions below.

**SPECIAL TARGET--MUKURO**

**RECENTLY OBTAINED INFORMATION, INCOMPLETE STUDY**

(fine print)_ The researchers of the __**KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart**__ who were in charge of this target were unable to complete this field study due to unmentionable circumstances. A complete, revised edition of this target will be released in the near future, when more information is able to be collected. _

**WARNING **It is highly advised against pursuing this particular target if you are not strong-willed, strong in general, or susceptible to illusions. In fact, it is highly advised against _pursuing_ this target because he is incredibly difficult to find for obvious reasons, is an extremely dangerous mafia criminal, and can not always make an appearance because it requires a considerable amount of energy projecting his image with his abilities. It is acknowledged that target's unique laugh and disposition are near utterly irresistible, but if you find yourself to be the type of person who constantly needs attention from your object of affection, and are not one of the above mentioned types, please do not read past this point for your own safety.

**Attachments: **N/A (Pictures of this target are unavailable for obvious reasons; any picture that is labeled as ROKUDO MUKURO will not be said target, but one of his subordinates who has taken on his identity for keeping his true identity confidential. But for reasons unknown, a photo of the strangely similar CHROME DOKURO has been put in this particular guide instead)

**Information On Target(limited)**

**Full name:** Rokudo, Mukuro

**Current Age: **15

**Date of Birth: **9 June, Gemini

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Physical Description: **N/A (This information is confidential due to who the target is, for the same reasons there are no photos of Rokudo Mukuro available. If you do not know what your love interest looks like at this point, he has an uncanny resemblance to Chrome Dokuro, but if you still do not know what he looks like, this guide is probably not for you)

**Occupation(s):** Highly dangerous criminal in the mafia world/currently in custody of the Vendicare, former member of Estraneo famiglia, boss of Kokuyo gang, current Mist Guardian to the Vongola Decimo

**Personality Type:** Arrogantly polite, megalomaniac, sadistic

**Likes: **Personal likes are unknown, but it is shown that target Rokudo Mukuro has an affinity for controlling others, Chrome Dokuro, possessing others, particularly the Vongola Decimo(no information of this happening has been reported as of yet), and hairstyles that are oddly reminiscent of pineapples.

**Dislikes:** Personal dislikes are unknown, but it is safe to assume he harbored hatred towards the Estraneo familglia

**Friends: **Rokudo Mukuro will not admit to having friends, but it has been shown by his attempted escape from the Vendicare prison that he cares for his subordinates Joushima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa in his own way

**How To Go About Winning Him Over**

_At this point, it is important to mention that Rokudo Mukuro will only be sighted sporadically and any chance sightings should be seized and taken advantage of. _

**For the Shy type**

Not recommended unless your name is Chrome Dokuro, who has obvious advantages over others of this type. There is a chance you will become overwhelmed by his majestic presence and unable to defend against any potential threats.

**For the Moderate type**

If you are part of this category, it is advised that you go about winning this target over by exercising extreme caution--remember, Rokudo Mukuro is a dangerous criminal who will most likely see you as an enemy and attempt to dispose of you for trespassing on his Kokuyo base.

_Introducing Yourself and Becoming Friends_

If you did not heed the previous warnings listed in this guide, it is restated here that you should make sure you are well-capable of defending yourself and/or have a weapon in your possession when approaching this target. There's a chance he will try to possess you, so be wary of his trident staff; if you obtain even the smallest scratch, you will be vulnerable to becoming another one of his minions and therefore unable to act on your feelings.

It is also noted that you will have to get past/gain the acceptance of his subordinates or they will not allow you to approach your object of affection.

If you succeed in making your identity known to him before he disposes of you/turns you into one of his possession minions, there is less than half a percent chance that you will become friends. The most you should hope for is becoming a loyal subordinate and earning yourself more time to live.

_Making Your Feelings Known_

If you express your dedication to Rokudo Mukuro and stay loyal to him, he will most likely already be aware of the way you feel. If Joushima Ken is also aware of the way you feel towards his boss, he will become jealous and violent towards you, threatening you with one of his animal Channels. It is not recommended to verbally confess when the Kokuyo group is around.

As a warning, it should be noted that confessing to Chrome Dokuro and hoping the words will go directly to Rokudo Mukuro is highly discouraged as it will almost entirely end in your utter failure.

**For the Bold type**

If you fall under this category, there is probably nothing we can say that will stop you at this point. You're the go-getter type who will determinedly win over your love interest with or without the support of others. Keep in mind, our corporation will not be held responsible for deaths and/or injuries that arise from exposing yourself to this target.

_Introducing Yourself and Becoming Friends_

It's likely that you do not need help in this category, but your success rate will be determined by the way you handle this situation.

_Making Your Feelings Known_

Perhaps you are going to try breaking him out of the Vendicare Prison to show your love--this is not encouraged even in the slightest, as it is impossible to accomplish and will result in your untimely death. However, he will most likely appreciate the effort and this will earn you a minimal amount of trust.

**Best Places to Meet Him**

Anywhere Chrome Dokuro happens to be

Kokuyo Land

Sometimes in the presence of Sawada Tsunayoshi

Vendicare Prison(not recommended)

**Best Places for a Date**

Information is incomplete. Being in his presence should be enough for you--consider that as a date.

**Topics to Avoid**

Rokudo Mukuro's past

His current situation

What it's like essentially sharing a body with a girl

Mentioning how he seems narcissistic with the way his female host is almost a direct replica of himself and the names CHROME(Kuromu) DOKURO and ROKUDO MUKURO are anagrams.

**Help Hotline**

Help hotline has been temporarily disconnected. We are unable to counsel your concerns regarding Rokudo Mukuro at the moment.

**Warnings: **If you did not read and take into heart the initial warnings for pursuing this target, we restate them here to express the dire nature of the situation: It is highly advised against pursuing this particular target if you are not strong-willed, strong in general, or susceptible to illusions. In fact, it is highly advised against _pursuing_ this target because he is incredibly difficult to find for obvious reasons, is an extremely dangerous mafia criminal, and can not always make an appearance because it requires a considerable amount of energy projecting his image with his abilities. It is acknowledged that target's unique laugh and disposition are near utterly irresistible, but if you find yourself to be the type of person who constantly needs attention from your object of affection, and are not one of the above mentioned types, please do not attempt to pursue Rokudo Mukuro for the sake of your own life.

(Fine print) _By law, it is not the responsibility or fault of the __**KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart's**__ corporation if you are in any way, shape, form, or fashion rejected/maimed/blown up/injured/bitten to death/impaled/possessed/incapacitated, etc… by the object of your affection. All follies and/or medical bills that arise from your decision to pursue (insert name here), in entirety, resulted from your own mistakes._

* * *

**Next Targets(in order of suggestions): **Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Ryohei(was that a suggestion, even?), Sawada Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato. Still taking requests for future chapters.

**End notes: **Meh, this one wasn't as funny as the last one, but I find it very difficult to make situations with Mukuro funny…or make romantic situations at all. This one has a more serious tone overall, but the Hibari one, I can work with ;) Copious amounts of gratitude for all of the reviews and stuff! Really appreciate it. Eek, these are so fun to make!


	3. Target Three: Hibari

**Disclaimer****: **I do not in any way own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the things that are mentioned below this point. Characters and material are all copyright Akira Amano.

**KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! Guide to Winning His Heart**

_This guide is to be exclusively used by Fangirls, Fanboys, Otakus, shonen-ai lovers in need of a place to start, and OC characters who are involved in/obsessed with the KHR! fandom. _

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! **The special edition ROKUDO MUKURO guides all have been recalled and taken off of production for the abundance of…_unpalatable_ results that occurred due to their use. Please refrain from calling our corporation and requesting a copy. On that note, our corporation has returned from its brief hiatus and is once again producing the **KATEKYO HITMAN BOYFRIEND! **Guide series.

Have an unrequited love? Desperately yearning for him from afar? Don't know how to go about approaching him? Or maybe he's already rejected you but you don't want to give up on him quite yet? Whatever the case, the **KATEKYO**** HITMAN**** BOYFRIEND****! ****Guide ****to ****Winning**** His**** Heart** covers every aspect you need to know about the KHR! guy of your choice and guarantees a one-hundred percent success rate in your blossoming, new relationship with him (if he accepts you)!

All you have to do is read the extensively researched information regarding your love interest and follow the few simple suggestions below.

**TARGET THREE-- HIBARI**

**WARNING** Pursuing this target is not for the faint of heart. In fact, it is Highly Discouraged by our staff. But for those of you who are stubborn, please read all information on the target, followed by all fine print presented in this guide.

**Attachments: **Four black and white photos of target in his daily life (one photo slightly battered and covered in blood…the photographer's blood), with his Disciplinary Committee, with Hibird, asleep on the roof, and one of his Tonfa stance. Also included: a Hibird feather.

**Information On Target**

**Full name:** Hibari, Kyouya

**Current Age: **15

**Date of Birth: **May 5, Taurus

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Physical Description: **Dark and intimidating

**Occupation(s):** Namimori High Disciplinary Committee Head Prefect, current Vongola Cloud Guardian, possible dictator, or crime lord. Seems to participate frequently in shady business in Namimori

**Personality Type:** Dark and intimidating, sadistic, violent, prone to "bite" people to death, regardless of who they are

**Likes: **Apparent likes include Namimori High, the school's anthem, Hibird, discipline, harassing rule breakers, tonfa. Also seems to hold an interest in Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor, Reborn.

**Dislikes:** Everything that is not listed above, particularly Rokudo Mukuro. And sakura, from the Sakura-kura incident.

**Friends: **It is unlikely that Hibari will admit to having any friends besides Hibird, due to his nature. The other Disciplinary Committee members are more like minions. But he does seem to get along well with Dino and the others in the Vongola family, if "getting along well with" can be defined by fighting them and/or "biting them to death."

**How To Go About Winning Him Over**

_As mentioned before, this is highly discouraged. But if you've read to this point, you're probably determined (to be bitten to death)._

**For the Shy type**

If you're the shy type, though still determined to pursue this target as a potential love interest, you may have some luck if you act like a wounded animal. As proven by his attachment to Hibird, the target seems to have a liking for animals. It seems to be a popular choice to pair this target with a certain "tuna" after all. Just do what you do best, and make sure you're not skipping classes.

**For the Moderate type**

If you still choose to go after this target, make sure you're not skipping class to find him. It's likely that if he finds you out of your class during school hours, he will bite you to death. Hearing him say this catchphrase specifically to you might be overwhelmingly adorable in your eyes, but keep in mind that a brutal beat down will follow. If you don't exercise a measure of caution when approaching this target, you will be bitten to death.

_Introducing Yourself and Becoming Friends_

As previously stated, only approach the target during break time between classes, or after school hours. Though if he finds you loitering around the school grounds after school, he might discipline you for trespassing. Perhaps in this case, you should pretend to be as passionate about Namimori as he is. It would be wise to memorize the school's _alma__ mater_, in this case. As another option, you might want to become Hibird's friend in order to be closer to the target. Becoming this target's friend is likely a phenomenally high expectation, but, if you go about this the right way, he might learn to tolerate you. As long as you obey the school rules.

_Making Your Feelings Known_

It's unknown whether he will bite to death any girls who confess their feelings to him, but if you've managed to get this far already without being bitten to death, you might get away unscathed. This target is far from the romantic type, so the best you could hope to get is a companion who won't bite you to death. If he feels the same way, he might overlook the few instances in which you break school rules to see him. Only a few.

**For the Bold type**

This type will most likely have the most difficulty with the target due to conflicting personalities. Hibari Kyouya may be violent, though he is relatively calm. If you manage to get close to the target without being maimed to the point of incapacitation, or death, you can't be stopped. You will most likely confess to him on your own, regardless of his reaction. Congratulations! You have mastered the difficult task of handling Hibari Kyouya.

**Best Places to Meet Him**

Namimori High School Reception Room

Namimori School roof

Anywhere around Namimori

Possibly around Sawada Tsunayoshi, depending on the situation

**Best Places for a Date**

Namimori school roof

**Topics to Avoid**

Rokudo Mukuro

The sakura-kura disease

The fact that he wears an outdated school uniform

**Help Hotline**

Help Hotline has been reconnected for concerns related to this target. Hotline topics include:

"Allergic to the avian species? For instructions on how to temporarily rid Hibari of Hibird's presence, press 2."

"In need of the limited-time offer, Haru-Haru edition Namimori girl's school uniform? Press 3."

"If you would like to speak to a live staff member, press 4."

For English, press 1.

**Warnings: **Most warnings have been covered, but if you have not carefully read about this target, remember that he is well and capable of biting you to death.

(Fine print) _By __law__, __it__ is__ not__ the __responsibility__ or __fault __of__ the__** KATEKYO **__**HITMAN**__** BOYFRIEND**__**! **__**Guide**__** to**__** Winning**__** His**__** Heart**__**'**__**s**__ corporation __if__ you__ are__ in__ any__ way__, __shape__, __form__, __or__ fashion __rejected__/__maimed__/__blown__ up__/__injured__/__bitten__ to__ death__/__impaled__/__incapacitated__, __etc__…__by__ the __object__ of__ your __affection__. __All__ follies__ and__/__or__ medical__ bills__ that __arise__ from __your__ decision __to __pursue__ (__insert__ name__ here__), __in__ entirety__, __resulted__ from__ your__ own__ mistakes__. _

**Next Target (open for requests): **Sasagawa Ryohei

**End notes: ** I am SOO sorry for the lack of updates! But I'm finally almost done with school and will have time to work on this again! It's so fun! Hibari was harder to work with than I thought he would be, but I hope you all liked it :D Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
